DESCRIPTION (Taken from Application) The New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center, a NIEHS awardee since 1987, is requesting funds for the DOE program area. The major objective of the Center is to prevent and reduce disability, morbidity and mortality due to potential risk during hazardous waste operations and emergency response via effective health and safety training. Additionally, this Center aims to improve the systematic collection, analysis and dissemination of data to increase the understanding of health status among various populations, especially minorities, in Federal Region II. Center members involved in this program are the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey and the University at Buffalo. Each training provider has long established relationships with the target audience which are specific to DOE sites in Federal Region II. Training at DOE sites, initiated in 1992, has included cross training in asbestos and lead, as well as hazardous waste courses. Both Center members are accredited by the New York State and City Departments of Health and the New Jersey Department of Health and Senior Services for asbestos and lead training. The sites to be targeted are Princeton Plasma Physics Laboratory, Princeton, NJ; Brookhaven National Laboratories, Upton, NY; and West Valley Demonstration Project, West Valley, NY. Training planned for Year 01 covers 115 health and safety courses reaching approximately 1127 workers at these DOE sites.